The Many deaths of Trinity
by ThereIsNoBrain
Summary: The Trinity death scene was really stupid so I decided to make a take off on it. It's not exactly what you're thinking. Now with a new chapter about the evil bus. dum dum dum...no not dumb dum. just read it.
1. The Many Deaths of Trinity

Hello people. It really pissed me off what the Wachowski brothers did with the trinity death scene. So I decided to modify it a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix movies or the characters or blah blah blah.  
  
Neo: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....Trin? Trinity?  
  
Trinity: I'm here.  
  
Neo: Where?  
  
Trinity: Here.  
  
Neo: Where the hell is here? I can't see.  
  
Trinity: Follow my voice damnit!  
  
Neo: We made it.  
  
Trinity: Didn't you say we would?  
  
Neo: Well, yeah, but I didn't actually believe we would.  
  
Trinity: You said you believed it. You're a liar!  
  
Neo: There's a bunch of light all over the place. There's so much light. It's like the whole place is made of light. It's really light.  
  
Trinity: All right I get it! It's light!  
  
Neo: I wish you could see it.  
  
Trinity: You've already shown me so much. Like that sentinel Barbie. That was scary!  
  
Neo: I liked sentinel Barbie. Wait a minute. They're playing sad music. Something's wrong, but I'm blind and stupid so I can't figure out what it is. What's wrong?  
  
Trinity: I can't come with you Neo. I've gone as far as I can. No more sentinel Barbie for me.  
  
Neo feels the big thingies in her & realizes she's dying.  
  
Neo: Oh no! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!  
  
Trinity: It's okay. You can bring me back again, but first you have to get killed and save Zion.  
  
Neo: I can't. Not without you. You're more athletic than me. You can kick Smith's ass.  
  
Trinity: Yes you can. You will. I believe it.  
  
Neo: Really?  
  
Trinity: No. That's just what the script says.  
  
Neo: You can't die.  
  
Trinity: I did before you dumbass.  
  
Neo: Oh yeah.  
  
Trinity: Now I'm going to say some random corny crap about the last time I died, and what I wished I had said instead of just saying it. Blah. Blah. Blah.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Trinity: Blah. Blah. Blah. But you brought me back, and gave me a chance to say how much I loved you, but instead of saying how much I loved you or anything like that I went on and on for 20 minutes about how much I wished I had said that to you last time. Why don't you just kiss me so I can die, and you can start crying while Zion gets destroyed.  
  
Neo: Okay.  
  
They kiss. She dies.  
  
Neo: Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Trinity: Oh stop crying you big baby.  
  
Neo: I thought you were dead.  
  
Trinity: Oh yeah.  
  
She dies...again.  
  
Neo: I thought you said you were never letting go.  
  
Trinity: Yeah so?  
  
Neo: You just let go.  
  
Trinity: My bad.  
  
Neo: Wait a minute. You're dead.  
  
Trinity: Sorry.  
  
She dies yet again.  
  
Neo: I thought you didn't want to say I'm sorry before you died.  
  
Trinity: Yeah well the author of this fan fic is weird.  
  
Author: Mwahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Trinity dies again.  
  
Neo: How come the Wachowski brothers have you say all these original lines and funny stuff ("dodge this" "why don't you sample this" and the ever classic "shit") and then when you die your last words are some random shit like "Oh kiss me Neo" At least they should have had you say "I love you or something, but kiss me?"  
  
Trinity: I love you.  
  
Neo: Yay! I'm happy  
  
Trinity dies.....AGAIN.  
  
Neo: Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Trinity: Go fight Smith already!!!!!  
  
Neo: Right. Bye.  
  
Trinity dies again.  
  
THE END  
  
I took the exact transcript, and copied it and put in my own stuff pretty much. If you don't have a life and want to see the transcript for yourself go to:  
  
  
  
I know it's really bizarre, but it really does frustrate me cuz I mean what's the point of bringing her back in the second movie if you're gonna kill her again in the third movie anyway? That's no way to end a movie. It's like the Wachowski brothers got lazy so they were like "Aw fuck it. Let's just put in some random crap and call it a day." 


	2. The Evil Bus

I was thinking about what to write when all of a sudden it hit me. I should write about an evil bus! And so I wrote about an evil bus. See what happens when you're high, bored, and have a computer? If I've said it once I've said it a million times. Don't drink and drive. And now the story.  
  
Trinity: Kiss me. One last time  
  
Neo: That's okay.  
  
Trinity dies. Neo goes into Matrix.  
  
Bus: Yo people! I'm evil.  
  
People: Yo!  
  
Bus: I will now shoot you all.  
  
Neo: You're not allowed to do that?  
  
Bus: Why not?  
  
Neo: Cuz then there won't be any people left for me to free from the Matrix.  
  
Bus: But I wanna kill em!  
  
Neo: Well you just can't.  
  
Bus: Aw man!  
  
Smith: Why are you listening to a virus? The purpose of life is to end.  
  
Trinity: No it isn't.  
  
Smith: You're dead!  
  
Trinity: Oh yeah.  
  
She dies.  
  
Neo: You killed her!  
  
Smith: Get over it.  
  
Neo: Okie dokie.  
  
Smith: What's my line again? The purpose of life is to end.  
  
Neo: You already said that.  
  
Smith: Right. Let me try again. Uuuuuuummmmmmmm...Why get up Mr. Anderson? Why? Why? Why?  
  
Neo: Because. I choose to.  
  
Smith: What kind of reason is that?  
  
Neo: I dunno. That's just my line  
  
Smith: Everything that has a beginning has an end.  
  
Neo: You said that already.  
  
Smith: I know I did, but the Wachowski brothers decided that it would be fun to overuse that phrase so I said it again.  
  
Neo: Oh. Well in that case it's okay.  
  
Bus: Hello??? The chapter is named after me! Why is everyone ignoring me?  
  
Smith: Because the author forgot about you.  
  
Author: My bad.  
  
Neo: Whoa! Look! A bus!  
  
Bus: Congratulations on noticing that I'm a bus.  
  
Neo: You are???  
  
Bus: You're pathetic. Smith can I kill him?  
  
Smith: No that's my job. Besides I haven't finished overusing phrases yet.  
  
Bus: Oh. Sorry.  
  
Smith: It is inevitable.  
  
Bus: Are you done now?  
  
Smith: Yup.  
  
Bus: Now can I kill him?  
  
Smith: Well okay, but first let me copy myself over him.  
  
He copies over him. Some weird stuff happens. Everyone is really confused.  
  
THE END 


End file.
